I'm life and I'm going to bite you in the Ass!
by catindisguisemeow
Summary: August moves to Forks, Washington and it seems like everything is suddenly changing, Including her. Why is this happening though? Maybe because she's a Swan? But when she first set eyes on him, something happened. Why does she feel this way? She doesn't know but she's going to figure it out. This is the story of Augustina Swan. Jasper/oc First story.
1. Prologue: the introduction of Cherrie

_Hi there, this is my Jasper/Oc fanfiction story which means that I won't include any type of loving involving Alice and Jasper. Please no flames or bashing. Clearly this is my first story, I will try my best to make it the best. What happens in the Twilight books will happen in this story. _

**I'm life and I'm going to bite you in the Ass**

Prologue: the introduction of Cherrie

* * *

I was born in Forks, Washington to fifteen year old Ivory Redfield Lopez and Seventeen year old Maverick Swan. My mother was beautiful, with her beautiful red curly locks and her beautiful grey eyes, and her Latina features that made her stand out from the rest of the people in Forks. Everything about my mom caught the attention of my father. Maverick—my father was one of those guys in cliché movies, the quarterback football player, but he wasn't an asshole. They were young but my mother and father fell in love; love at first sight they said. Dad eventually impregnated my mother and stayed by her side. Nine months later they had me, Augustina Cherrie Redfield Swan. Everything was perfect for the 12 years I've been living, but that didn't last very long…

At the age of 12, my mother was murdered right in front of my eyes. My dad at the time was fishing with his Brother Charlie and his friends. It was a dark night, it was slightly drizzling, and I was inside watching TV while my mom was outside writing like she usually did. Suddenly there was a yelp and then it became quiet. I grew restless and ran outside to help my mom. Something was on top of her, as if ripping at her throat like some _animal._ I tried to get beast off my mother but he would budge. He finished killing my mother and looked up at me. His mouth was covered in blood. _My mother's blood. _It stared at me with a sad smile and quickly ran away. I screamed and screamed. The last thing I heard was police sirens before I blacked out.

The next day I woke up in a room, a white room, it scared me. I looked around and saw my father sitting next to me; it looked like he has been crying. Everything came back to me and hit me like a bus. My mother had died; I cried and cried while my Dad held me. It took us a while to get used to the fact that she was never coming back. After a couple of months we finally had our life back on track.

My dad got tired of the sympathy we were getting, we were getting over it but all these people reminding us kept bring memories up so we packed all our important stuff and moved.

We spent five years in Alaska. During those five years my dad met someone and that completely crushed me, her name was Tanya. She was very beautiful; she had curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. They have been a relationship for three years now. I got along with Tanya but I will never let her replace my mother, Cliché I know but wouldn't you feel like that too?

I was now Seventeen, and my dad and Tanya were basically going through their honeymoon phase, so I talk to him about him letting me stay with my uncle Charlie. He was upset with me leaving but agreed.

So I traveled to Forks, Washington and stayed in my family's old house since Charlie's house was small to begin with, and his Daughter Bella was going to stay with him before the beginning of the school year.

Charlie and I got along great, he was very awkward and showed affection less, he was way different then dad but I liked him the way he is.

I usually kept to myself during the summer, people didn't ask me questions about my dad or my mom and I was glad for that. I remember every time I used to go to Charlie's house to cook for him or help him around the house he would always ask about Maverick, and how I was feeling. It was a very homey feeling.

That was the whole beginning of everything.

It seemed that everything I did was involving me more into the supernatural.

They say: All life is an experiment, the more experiments you make the better , that's what happen I guess.

My life began good, then bad, then worst, and then Fantastic. It has to bad before it gets great; they say.

Now, this is the story about how my life ended up going from worst to great.

Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end up it, for all you know this could be a video.

So this is the story about a normal human girl, falling in love with a dominant, loving, possessive vampire.

The vampire that changed my life _completely. _

This is _my story_.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet, and uh school

_Oh my god guise, thank you for the reviews, it means A LOT, really. I glad your liking it so far, I will be explaining furthermore as the story is unraveling little by little. Also, there is a picture of August on my profile and her outfits. Well enough of my mindless babbling, you have came to read and read you shall!_

**I'm life and I'm going to bite you in the Ass**

**Chapter 1: Meet and Greet, and uh school.**

* * *

Man, Charlie is such an ass for making me do this.

While my _lovely _uncle goes to the Airport to pick up Bella, I had to stay in _their _house so I could greet Bella. I don't have nothing against my cousin but, I haven't seen her in a very long time and well it's like meeting a stranger for the first time and being forced to say 'hello' to them.

While growing up we were close, we used to play every day since we lived right next to each other but when Renee divorced Charlie, I was left with nobody to play with, Well except for the guys from the reservation, but I was older than Jacob, Quil, and Embry! It was weird.

So right now I was a nervous wreck. I always get like this when I either meet new people or I'm forced to. Okay not _forced _but threatened by Charlie Soo…

For the past few days I've been spending my afternoons with Charlie, Helping him clear out Bella's room that was full with her baby clothes and baby toys, so we had to replace it all with teenage items. Of course he went to _me _because I so happen to be a female and a teen, and let's face it; Charlie's s_tyle _if you can call it that isn't that great.

Sitting on the recliner I grabbed the remote and switch through channels.

Sports, sport, sports, sports, and sp—Oh! SpongeBob!

Yes I like watching cartoons, sue me.

Three episodes of SpongeBob later, I finally heard the cruiser roll in. Charlie and Bella were here!

Trying, keyword—_trying _to jump off the couch like a ninja, I almost did it but in the process of jumping my foot was working a little too slow and it ended up making me fall, so I was currently on the floor with my head spinning.

I will never try that again.

Ok, that was a lie. I swear I'm trying to get myself killed one of these days.

Goodbye toasted bagels, it was nice meeting you.

"August, what are you doing on the floor?" Charlie asked.

_Fuck, _when did he come inside?

Apparently now, dumbass.

Gosh, I'm so nice to myself.

Note to self, don't have mental conversations with self when people are around, Charlie is currently looking at me worried.

Please don't send me to the Looney bin!

Maybe I should answer him now. _Good idea. _

"I was just admiring the clean floors that I have just cleaned, can't you see how _shiny _it looks?!" I exclaimed.

_Good Save._

Charlie rolled his eyes and walked up stairs while holding two suitcase, where the fuc—Oh there comes Bella, with a cactus in her hand…Yep not weird at all.

Maybe I should introduce myself? Nah.. That will be rude though. When did I have manners?! See how nervous I'm getting?!

I'm not myself.

Yep, just hand cuff me and take me to the Looney bin!

"Uh, Hi I'm Bella" My cousin awkwardly introduced herself.

Gosh, I bet she doesn't even recognize me, well I did change a little.

"..Hi, I'm Augustina, but you can call me August" I said as I scratched my head.

"Do I know you? You uh seem familiar" Bella said as she looked down at the floor.

Yes, admire the shiny floor.

"Yea, you do I'm your cousin, It's understandable that you don't recognize me, I did change over time" I explained.

Looking thoughtfully at me, suddenly a spark of remembrance reached her Chocolate brown eyes, "Cherrie!?" She exclaimed doubtful.

Smirking a little evilly if I do say so myself I replied, "in the flesh".

I always wanted to say that…God I'm such a nerd.

"You've changed! Big time" Bella said as she walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug.

Same ole Bella.

"Haha, I know" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"How old are you?" Bella said curiously.

She doesn't remember my age?! Oh that's a low..

"I'm 17, I'm about to turn 18 in July" I replied nonchalant.

" You're so old! But you look uh young!" Bella said, trying not to offend me.

Chuckling I replied, "I know, I get that a lot. Happy late birthday by the way, your finally 17".

"Yea, and thanks. I'm going upstairs to settle in, see you later?" Bella asked.

"Yea, I do live next door to you" I said with a smile on my face.

Bella nodded and walked up stairs while tripping on one of the stairs. Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the TV.

Ok let me explain something, I stayed in Alaska until December, When we had winter break or winter recess whatever you call it, I moved to Forks, So Bella and I are the new students and we will be staring school in January 3 which is tomorrow. Did that make sense?

Well sucks for you!

Hearing the sound of a loud truck, I quietly laughed and walked towards the window seeing Billy black and Jacob Black.

"Charlie, Billy's here!" I yelled.

Getting a grunt in response I walked outside to greet them.

"Hey there Cherrie" Billy said.

Laughing I walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Hey their cowboy"

Laughing he then greeted Charlie who just came outside.

"Hi Jake" I said as I hugged him.

"Cherrie, What's up?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much, same ole, same ole" I said as I leaned against the orange truck that will soon be Bella's.

It was a very rusty truck, and very old, But I heard that Bella likes those type of things, so there was no doubt that she was going to like the truck.

"Well, I'm going home to pack up, see you tomorrow Charlie. Bye Billy, Bye Jake" I said as I waved them goodbye.

"Remember you have to be there _before _8!" Charlie yelled.

I turned my head and looked at him, "I _know,_ I can wake up early".

Scoffing he rolled his eyes.

Watch! One of these days his eyes are going to end up getting stuck for rolling his eyes too much.

Ass.

* * *

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee—**_

Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Looking at the clock it read 7:00am, groaning I laid there looking at the ceiling wishing I could sleep more but I knew I couldn't because of stupid Charlie.

I sat and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I grabbed a pair of black panties and bra and I put them on, walking to my closet I looked through all my clothes and picked a pair of dark skinny jeans, A pink muscle shirt that said 'free' on it, a pair of combat boots, and a leather jacket.

I quickly put that on; I then applied some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I grabbed my dream catcher necklace and diamond studs and put them on.

Looking at the clock again it read 7:35, I still had time to eat breakfast!

Running downstairs I opened the fridge and grabbed a banana which I devoured in three bites.

Don't look at me like that! I'm a hungry child, okay!

I grabbed my book bag and stuff my phone in there and walked in my garage. I slowly got in my _car _if it could be considered mines. No I did not steal it, trust me I'm not that capable or dangerous…

Tanya bought me an Audi r8 as a going away present. I swear she's trying to buy my affection, ah news flash lady it isn't working. I still dislike you.

Turning the engine on I made my way to forks high, to meet my DOOM.

Ok, I'm kidding, but you get the point.


End file.
